Valentine's Day
by AddictedToViVid
Summary: -February 14, 1993- After two weeks without each other, David and Victoria celebrate Valentine's Day together. (one shot split in two chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi everyone! :)**

 **After a long break, I suddenly felt overwhelmed with love for this couple. Out of this love, this little story was born. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You can stop here, thank you!" Victoria ordered the taxi driver while handing him the money and quickly stepping out of the car.

The rain finally stopped and she didn't want to wait until the taxi was gone before seeing the object of her desire. Honestly, she couldn't wait a minute longer. David had called her earlier today worried that she would drive from the city to his house in this cold and rainy weather. First, she was irritated and started defending her driving skills but soon considered his concern sweet and gave in. Her stomach fluttered at the thought of spending this weekend with him.

As David was waiting for her, the minutes crept by so slowly. He was dying to see her again and longed to hold her in his arms. Pacing up and down, he behaved and felt like a teenager waiting for his prom date. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang. His heart racing with excitement, David took a deep breath and straightened his collar before opening the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love." She said cheerfully with a smile as sweet as sugar.

Not being able to control himself any longer, he hungrily pressed his lips on hers and while he pulled her inside the house, he let her feel how much he had missed her. He traced the lips he had missed terribly over the past days as her tongue darted out to meet his. Enjoying their union, she moaned slightly and let her fingers run through his hair. Satisfying the desperate need for each other's touch, taste and love, both didn't want to end their delicious exchange. After they kissed until their lungs burned for air, they intertwined their fingers and rested their foreheads against each other to recover.

When his breathing returned to normal, David said: "Happy Valentine's Day to you too!" He released her to take off her coat and said: "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" She replied while he let his eyes wander over her body, delighted with the dress she chose. She was wearing a short, skintight, red bandage dress embellished with pearls at the neck. It hugged her curves perfectly.

"You look magnificent." He expressed his opinion. She flashed him her usual fetching smile in response.

"Can I put my bag in your room at first?"

"Of course, my angel." He smiled, loving the thought of possessions of her next to his bed.

When she was back he opened the bottle of champagne, filled their glasses and seated in front of her. Then he took her hand which was placed on the table and slowly rubbed his thumb over her palm. "Before drinking, I want to thank you for letting me in in your generous heart, for making me feel so good and for being here tonight with me."

"So you don't regret us?" She asked because she often feared that he would give up on them.

"No. Do you?"

"Not at all!" She smiled at him. "So…" She raised her glass. "To us?"

"To us!" He confirmed while clinking glasses with her.

* * *

"And then on Wednesday, I had a lunch appointment with the daughter of Mister Alberts to discuss their involvement in the company this year." He continued telling her the account of his week. Victoria rolled her eyes, she absolutely couldn't stand this woman.

"Oh I know that expression. You two don't get along well?"

"That's yet an understatement." She laid down her spoon causing a ticking sound against her plate. "I can't stand that woman! She's always overacting and drawing the attention to her, she lives to get attention. And she wears such cheap looking dresses." David laughed.

"But tell me: how was your lunch with her."

"Oh, not important to tell."

"Yes, it is, I want to hear your opinion about her!"

"First, I was taken aback from the moment she stood at my table. It looked like she misunderstood the goal of our meeting."

"How so?"

"Let's say that her outfit wasn't really appropriate for a business lunch but rather to get a man into her bed."

Victoria again rolled her eyes. "Fits perfect in the idea I have of her."

"I tried to hide my judgment and suggested her the offer I had worked out." David continued.

"And was she interested?"

"She listened and said that she had to discuss it with her father when he was back from his trip but the more time passed, the more I felt uncomfortable." He hesitated to continue.

"Yes, go on..." She encouraged him.

"She was flirting all the time, looking deeply into my eyes, using typical one-liners and even using her legs."

"Oh." Victoria said while she felt a twinge of jealousy coming up in her stomach. "Well, I have to admit that on the contrary of her dresses she has good taste in men." she said while trying to hide the feeling.

However, the slight change of her expression and tone of her speech were enough for David to see right through her. He got up from his seat and went over to her. Standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek.

"You don't have to worry, I clearly let her know that I wasn't interested. There is only one woman in my life where my heart is beating for and who possesses my thoughts on the weirdest moments of the day, an extraordinary woman where I am so crazy about. I love you, Victoria! Never forget that!"

After enjoying a pleasant dinner they were doing the dishes, he was washing while she dried. Victoria put the plates in the cabinet not aware of David looking at her. He was lost in the incredibleness of this woman next to him. She is the most gorgeous, challenging, remarkable, passionate and amazing woman he had ever met. Turning back to take the pan, Victoria was totally taken by surprise when David put his left arm around her waist and pulled her close. With his other hand he cupped the back of her head and made their lips collide. After the initial surprise, she met his kiss gladly. She lifted her arms and encircled them around his neck, melting in their long and tender kiss. He ended with a few little kisses and then used his thumb to remove the soap on her cheek which was caused by his wet hands.

"Where was that for?" She asked with a smile while he was still holding her close.

"Oh, I just couldn't resist." He admitted to her, his blue eyes sparkling.

With this kiss he had aroused a feeling of intense desire within her. It made her crave to feel his skilled fingers and lips traveling over her body. She took his face in her hands and covered his lips with hers consuming him in a fiery kiss. Her passion immediately drove him wild. The need to touch and be touched almost overwhelmed him. Without a word, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Once arrived there, he gently brushed her hair to one side and started planting hot kisses on the soft, silky smooth skin in her neck. "God, this skin." He murmured his appreciation. "Pure perfection." Victoria was melting under his touch as heat surged through her body. He wanted to reach more of her delicious flesh. So his hands slid around her, searching for the zipper. Gradually more of her body became exposed. His warm fingers grazed her spine, making her shiver in anticipation. He took the sides of her dress and pulled them over her shoulders while he continued using his mouth to drive her crazy. Her dress fell at the floor and pooled around her feet, revealing something he didn't expect. It excited him. She excited him.

She was wearing a very sexy black teddy with lace at the front and hips and a thong bottom. She could clearly see the excitement on his face. Being able to elicit this reaction in him, aroused her even more.

He was never able to control his impulses with her. She could drive him crazy with one word, glance or gesture. This was too much for him! She looked so damn sexy.

"Baby, don't stop, I need you…" Hearing her beg for him, excited him beyond reason. Not that he needed any encouragement to touch her. There was no holding back from her. Within seconds he stepped closer to her, lifted her up and kissed her with an unfulfilled hunger, abandoning his intention to take things slowly. He would leave that for later tonight.

 **Please let me know your opinions about this chapter! I will do my best to get the next posted soon! Prepare for presents, adorable moments and of course more love! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the sweet reviews! They made me very happy and encouraged me even more! :)**

* * *

Victoria woke up after what feels like the best night's sleep she has ever had. No wonder after the past night. A smile appeared upon her face as she thought about their night and how they couldn't get enough of each other. The smell of something wonderful, something very basic but also very special, something which made her feel like coming home reached her nose. The day couldn't have started any better, she was crazy about his pancakes.

"Right on time. Good morning, my angel!" David came inside with a breakfast tray.

"Good morning, love!" She replied, broadening her smile.

He sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her lips. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, I even didn't hear you getting up. Though I would have preferred waking up with you next to me … But I forgive you, because this looks so good!" She said while looking down at the plate in front of her. It was lovely, he had prepared heart shaped pancakes and a fruit salad and the tray was decorated with a single red rose. "Once again, you put yourself out."

"For you nothing is too much!"

"Why is it that even the worst lines work on me when they come from you?"

"Because I was just honest. I love to pamper you."

He looked down at the plate and quickly noticed that something was missing. He got up and said: "I forgot the orange juice downstairs."

"Wait!" She quickly took his hand to stop him from leaving.

"I have something for you." She reached for her bag.

Victoria stepped out of bed and handed him a black square shaped box with a red ribbon.

"A present?" A look of curiosity appeared on his face.

"Yes." She confirmed with a soft smile, suddenly feeling nervous.

She would never have imagined buying this for anyone, it seemed like a gift that naïve teenagers give to each other. Still, she felt the need to express her love to him with something tangible. She doesn't know how things will proceed, but there is one certainty which can't be ignored: the love they both feel for each other and which only grows every day.

After David had untied the ribbon and taken off the cover, he saw a beautiful silver watch. When he held the watch to take a better look, his gaze got caught by something on the back of it. He turned the watch and was stunned after reading the engraved message: _DAVID "UNTIL FOREVER" VICTORIA_.

Not being able to bring out a word, he kept staring at the shiny, elegant object in his hands. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine receiving this. He slowly moved his index finger over every word. She never ceased to amaze him! It were just four words, but they held such a special meaning. It showed that she was on the same page about their relationship and also wanted to make this last. It gave him strength to always fight for her, always fight for them.

Feeling tears welling up in his eyes, he hugged her tightly and said: "It's perfect! Thank you my angel, I love you!"

"I love you too!" She said from the bottom of her heart while laying her head on his shoulder. David caressed her hair softly.

"Like I've never loved anyone!" she added.

Then she lifted her head up from his shoulder, looked at him and asked a bit insecure: "It will be forever, right?"

His bright blue eyes met the dark brown ones staring at him. He stroked her face and said: "Of course my angel…I searched my whole life for you and now that I have found you, I promise that I will never let you go and that I will always fight for us because without you my life will lose every meaning!"

* * *

They both were enjoying breakfast. Breakfast had always been the most hateful meal of the day for Victoria, but it was one of the many good changes David brought to her life. Victoria was telling very delighted about Daniel and his progress at school, she was also telling about his passion to read poems together with her and how much she every time enjoyed this simple moment of spending time with her son.

David shook his head in amusement. "What?" she asked with a lovely little giggle while bringing her fork to her mouth.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" She raised her eyebrows. "Right." she said making clear that she didn't believe him.

"It's just…", he started explaining, "I think that I have never felt more alive than at this moment. I love seeing you like this, it makes me feel like I'm the most blessed person in the world."

"What do you mean? How am I?" She asked before taking her napkin to wipe her mouth.

"Lighthearted and very cute. Seeing this beautiful wide smile and the sparkle in your eyes, it's really a blessing. Nothing can make me happier."

Softened by his words, she looked at him totally in love. "Well my love, it's all because of you! I love being in your company and I feel happy and totally at ease when I'm with you."

Then the ghosts from her past slowly began to take control again and she averted her gaze from him before she opened up to him: "I often think that I don't deserve you. You give so much to me and I am only making your life complicated."

"No Victoria, that's not true! I don't want you to think that!" He said forcefully, not wanting her to torture herself this way.

"Look at me, Vee." He lifted her chin tenderly and said being completely honest: "If I ever gave you this feeling, I want to apologize. I have never been happier. You can't imagine how much you give to me and the truth is that I often ask myself what good I did to deserve you. Every time when I look at you…" He started caressing her hair. "…Every time when I'm holding you close, I realize how lucky I am to have you in my life." Her heart bursting with love, she answered him with a melting kiss.

He put their plates aside in order to make space. Then he lifted her onto his lap and pressed a kiss on her forehead, trying to expel these thoughts of her for once and for all. As she snuggled closer in his embrace, she instantly relaxed. It was surprising how he always knew what she needed. They stayed like that for long minutes until she said: "Thank you!"

"There's nothing to thank for, my angel. The sun is shining. Do you want to stroll on the beach with me?"

"Sounds great, I'll get dressed." She said before pressing a kiss on his hand and releasing her from his embrace.

* * *

Victoria was sitting on the couch, waiting for David to be ready for their walk on the beach when she noticed a book on the undershelf of the coffee table. To keep herself occupied, she picked it up and read on the cover: "How to keep your partner interested?" Furrowing her brows, she turned the book in her hands and saw six little flags to indicate the important parts. She began to flip through the indicated pages.

The first three chapters describing topics like: maintain your looks, keep the house clean, try new stuff in bed. She chuckled and couldn't help thinking how cute he is. But the more chapters she saw, the more it became clear to her what was going on into his mind. It continued with chapters like: do physical exercise every day, improve yourself, make her admire you. Though her heart filled with love when she realized he didn't want to lose her, she also knew she had to do something about this. She didn't want him to think that she would get tired of him and leaving him as soon as she found someone better because she was sure there is no one better than him in this world. Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, she turned and said while waving around the book: "You're not reading this crap, are you?" David instantly knew what she had found, standing transfixed, a blush rising up his face quickly. It was impossible to hide that he had bought this. He hated himself for being so inattentive and leaving this here where she could find it!

Afraid that he totally ruined his reputation and that she would think he was stupid and weak, he started to speak while she stepped closer to him: "Victoria, I-I just…" he stammered before being silenced by her, who placed her finger on his mouth.

"Don't say anything… I know I am not very expressive about my feelings and don't show you enough what you mean to me but believe me if I say that you don't need this." She took her finger of his mouth and pointed at the book lying on the couch.

She placed the palm of her hand over his heart. "I fell in love with you David, for who you are. You are perfect and I don't want you to change a single thing about you, even not your stubbornness. And don't worry, there is absolutely no chance that I will get tired of you." She paused shortly while bringing her other hand to his jaw bone and stroking it lovingly: "You know, people see me as a queen in that manor, but I only feel like a queen when I am with you." He thought he would melt right there. She leaned to him the closest she could, catching his lips in a kiss he wouldn't easily forget.

"And if I wasn't clear enough last night, you already have the perfect body. Besides I think that our workouts are better than going to the gym: work and pleasure combined." She smiled.

"Come." He took her hand. "I need air, you are burning me inside."

They stepped outside and started to walk hand in hand towards the beach. It was a beautiful morning in comparison to the grey and depressing ones of the last weeks. But although the sun was shining, it didn't offer much warmth and when the wind blew past Victoria shivered. "It's colder than I had expected." He pressed her tighter to him and ran his hand over her arm.

He looked at her, the wind making a perfect picture of her as it was blowing through her dark curls. "The beach has always been my favorite place but the beach and you is heaven!"

She turned her face to him and touched his lips slightly but suddenly pulled away, losing her balance and letting out a little shriek. Fortunately David was quick to prevent her from falling. "Did you hurt you?" He asked with a worried look when he noticed the pit in the sand next to her feet.

"Just a little."

"Come sit down. Which foot was it?" He asked while kneeling in front of her.

"The right one." He carefully took off her shoe and checked her ankle.

"It doesn't seem too bad, but to be sure we will rest here for a while." He sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly.

The movement of his arms exposed the gift on his wrist which he would proudly wear every day. This day was together with the birth of Amanda the most beautiful day of his life. It felt unreal. He was so amazed by the things Victoria had said to him half an hour ago. It was very rare that she was so open to him. How she cared for him today after realizing his worries and speaking those words had touched the deepest of his soul and would leave a lasting impression on him. After today, he felt even more confident that their love is stronger than anything and that together they can overcome every obstacle. And every time when he will look at his watch, he will remember to fight for this wonderful woman because he knew now that she needed him as much as he needed her.

David was not the only one whose mind had traveled away. Being lost in thoughts with his strong arms around her and the sound of the rough waves, Victoria was thinking about the astonishment she felt at this moment. There was no one else on the beach but them. It felt magical, it was like the world was specially made for them. Feeling his chest slowly rise against her upper back and his breath in her neck, comforted her very much. In her past, she often felt the desire of running away from her lovers, with David she felt the desire of running away together. Being a family together with him and their children. She was sure that David is the man she wants to share the rest of her life with, he is the only person who can make her feel safe and at ease and he can reassure her like no one can. Feeling his arms around her was the best thing. She walked around in emptiness until she met him and this intimacy was the one her heart and soul longed for all these years. She had never felt as much at peace as she was feeling now. She turned her attention to the sea and the clouds, restraining the tears that threatened to spill because he would think something was wrong, when in fact nothing had ever felt more right.

Simultaneously they opened their mouths to break their silence, forming the same three words: " _I love you!_ " She turned her head aside and they looked straight in each other's eyes before sealing their love with a tender kiss.

 **I turned out to be longer than I had expected!** **I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it and that it wasn't too cheesy.** **Thank you very much for reading! :)**

 ** _I would like to dedicate this story to 'Queen Stowe', a container full of ideas, a great writer here on FanFiction and above all a wonderful person who has given me so much happiness the past year! I love you, my friend!_**


End file.
